SPECIAL CHOCOLATE TO MY LOVELY TEME
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: fic, spesial untuk menyambut hari valentine yang lope2 :*, gomen gag bisa bikin summary yang bagus, tapi dari pada merhatiin summary nya, mending liat langsung aja fic nya, jangan lupa RnR please :) chapter 2 : end. dan bagi yang ngrayain velntine : happy valentine's days yaaa karna author sakit dan harus rawat inap, tolong jenguk sambil bawa coklat ya *ngarep* :P
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M  
dan tidak lupa kepada Nisa-chan yang sudah membuat fic ini :)**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuXNaru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s),gg nyambung alurnya, EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan di atas rumput-rumput yang begitu indah, angin yang menghantamku dengan begitu lembutnya membuat dadaku mendesir. Apa lagi saat aku sambil menatap sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Dia, laki-laki yang begitu menawan, begitu memikat hatiku.  
Andai aku seorang wanita, Pastilah tanpa malu aku akan menyampaikan isi hatiku ini padanya. Tapi sayang, aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Sama dengannya.

Oh ya, sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, Aku benama Namikaze Naruto, Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Naruto. Aku berstatus sebagai seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA di KHS (Kohona High School) .  
Sekarang ini aku berada di taman sekolah. Aku terduduk manis di salah satu bangku, sebenarnya Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin yang begitu lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang, dia, laki-laki yang sangat keren, banyak yang mengagumi dia, termasuk aku.  
Aku juga menyukainya,, tapi sayang aku adalah laki-laki,, tak mungkin jika aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Bisa-bisa dia akan menjauhiku dan mengganggap jika aku sudah tidak waras lagi,, aku tak ingin itu terjadi, dan, beginilah, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh.  
Apa lagi, kelas kami berdekatan, Aku sungguh susah untuk menjauhinya. Mungkin rasanya tak mungkin karna rasa yang aku rasakan ini sangat kuat. Nama laki-laki yang aku suka itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Sangat-sangat menyukainya!.  
Aku terkadang merasa cemburu saat banyak wanita yang memberinya coklat padanya saat hari valentine, Owh, oke bila memang sewajarnya wanita-wanita itu memberikan coklat pada laki-laki yang di sukainya di hari valentine, tapi,, tak harus begitu banyak wanita yang memberikan coklat padanya, kan?!.

Rasanya sangat marah, sangat-sangat sesak di dada! Aku tak suka dengan perasaan itu. sangat tak suka…, karna hanya akan meninggalkan air mata.. hanya akan menguras air mataku saat aku teringat padanya.

"Naruto!" Teriak seseorang yang membuat lamunanku buyar. ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari seseorang yang memanggil ku tadi. Ahh, teryata Kiba. Teman sekelasku. Dia, yang tau bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kiba?!" Tanyaku padanya yang sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat dudukku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau disini hanya untuk melihat si pantat ayam itu?" Tanya Kiba sembari memberiku sekaleng minuman dingin. Aku mengambil minuman itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Nee, gak juga. Sebenarnya aku kesini Cuma untuk melihat awan kok! Tapi, tiba-tiba dia datang…" Jawabku dengan lantang. Sembari meminum minuman kaleng itu.

"Begitu ya, kukira kamu sedang mengintai si pantat ayam. lagian, kan mau hari valentine, Kenapa kamu gak nyoba nembak dia?" Usul Kida sembari ikut melihat awan yang terus menerus bergerak mengikuti angin. Begitu putih dan indah.

"Huhh! Kau pikir aku ini kamu?! Yang nembak anak kelas sebelah lalu di terima?! Kau ini kan sangat manis dan sifatmu yang ceria dan menyenangkan Kiba!" Kataku sembari mengeraskan volume suaraku sedikit. Yahh. Memang benar beberapa bulan yang lalu Kiba menembak salah satu anak kelas sebelah dan di terima. Ohh ada yang perlu di ingat lagi! Yang di tembak Kiba adalah LAKI-LAKI bukan PEREMPUAN! ingat itu baik-baik.

"Yahh, mungkin itu karna aku beruntung. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau aku akan di terima olehnya! Tapi, Naru,, beberapa hari ini Shikamaru berubah. dia,, tak lagi seperti waktu kami baru 'pacaran' " Kata Kiba lemas. Hahh? Sepertinya Kiba sedang ada masalah dengan Shika, atau lebih lengkapnya Nara Shikamaru. Teman sekelas Sasuke. Itu yang aku tau.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!" Paksa ku padanya. Aku tidak suka kalau salah satu temanku sedang berada dalam masalah. Rasanya aku ingin membantunya! Sangat ingin!.

"Nanti saja, aku akan ke rumah mu. nanti di rumahmu akan ku cerita, kan." Kata Kiba sembari tersenyum manis. Aku yang melihat itu langsung saja ikut tersenyum.*author dan nisa-chan pun langsung pingsan*

"Baiklah kalau be-" 'TEEEEEEEEEEEETT,,,TEEEEEEETT,, kata-kata ku terpotong saat bell pelajaran ke-7 berbunyi.

"Ah, ayo Kiba ! Nanti kita bisa telat masuk kelas. Setelah ini kan pelajarannya sii Bokoro gila [1] itu!" Kataku sembari menarik tangan Kiba. Kiba hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

Sampailah kami di kelas. Untung saja Bokoro belum datang. Aku dan Kiba langsung saja duduk di tempat duduk kami yang bersebelahan. Setelah kami duduk, pintu kelas pun terbuka dan munculah Bokoro-sensei. Semua anak yang sebelumnya sangat ramai dan gaduh langsung diam, mungkin karna takut akan menjadi bahan eksperimen Bokoro-sensei. Dan, aku pernah sekali menjadi eksperimennya [2] . Aku langsung saja di bawa kerumah sakit karna mengalami kerusakan organ (?). Untung saja, bisa di obati. Kalo tidak sudah ku tuntut tuh Bokoro-sensei yang gila!

" Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku biology halaman 36." Perintah Bokoro-sensei. Aku dan teman-teman yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengerjakan perintah itu.

" Hari ini, saya akan menjelaskan tentang ular yang sedang bertelur dan bla.. bla… blaa..bla…bla" dan begitulah! Semua pelajaran yang Bokoro-sensei sampaikan hanya tentang ular dan lainnya.

-SKIP- *kalau nggak nanti fic ini isinya hanya penjelasan membosankan dan keluh kesah para muridnya :P*

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya bell pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi. Aku dan Kiba menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi, saat aku akan melewati kelas Sasuke, Sekilas aku melihat Shikamaru-san alias pacar Kiba sedang memeluk seorang gadis beramput kuning dan di kuncir 4. Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Shikamaru-san memeluk gadis itu? sepertinya ada yang tak beres!

" Naruto~ ayo cepat!" Panggil Kiba yang sudah jauh di depan ku. Aku langsung berlari dan berusaha melupakan apa yang aku lihat tadi. Tapi sialnya saat aku berlari tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

-BRUK!-

"Itaii~" Ringisku saat aku membentur lantai dan merasa sakit di tubuhku.

"Cih! Kau ini punya mata tidak sih Dobe!" Bentaknya setelah orang itu berdiri. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong saat mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi. aku, aku, aku habis menabrak Uchiha Sasuke?! Orang yang begitu aku sukai?! Waww! *mulai kumat OOC nya*

"Woy, Dobe kau dengar tidak sih?!" Bentaknya sekali lagi. Aku langsung saja merespon Dan menatapnya. ARGH! Dia sangat keren!

"A-ah, i-iya. Go-gomen aku tidak sengaja. ta-tapi apa maksudmu dengan sbutan 'Dobe' Teme!" Kataku sambil menatapnya. Berpura-pura untuk tenang dan menantangnya. Dia hanya menatapku remeh.

"Ck! Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu ku hanya untuk memberi tahu orang yang sangat baka seperti mu Dobe!" Kata Sasuke ketus. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tercengah. Sungguh terasa sakit hati ini, saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu.

"Terserah kau lah Teme~ aku harus pergi!" Kataku lalu pergi dari tempat itu. sebelum, sebelum,,, air mataku menetes di depannya. Aku tak suka ini. dia, memang tak pernah menatap atau melihatku. Tapi kenapa seperti ini!

"Naru, kau kenapa?!" Tanya Kiba saat di jalan. Aku memang hanya menunduk dan diam selama berjalan ke rumahku. Aku, masih terlalu sedih dengan tadi.

" Tak apa-apa kok Kiba-kun, aku Cuma ingin segera sampai rumah. Dan mendengar ceritamu." Kataku sembari tersenyum palsu.

" Baiklah…" Katanya. Lalu kami melanjutkan jalan kami. Tak butuh 10 menit, Kami pun sampai di rumahku. Rumah yang cukup megah, mengingat ayahku seorang pengusahawan.

* * *

Aku berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya asal. Aku bisa melihat Aniki ku yang pertama sedang menonton TV dengan tatapan kosong, namanya Namikaze Deidara. sangat menyukai yang namanya seni, umurnya? 23 tahu, sudah lulus kulian malah sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayah kami. Tapi, cih! Ada apa lagi dengan Aniki ku yang ini! Dan setelah melirik Aniki pertamaku aku juga langsung melihat Kyuu-nii, Aniki keduaku, dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Sesosok kakak yang sungguh cuek dan galak, aku masih ragu apakah akan ada yang suka padanya suatu hari nanti? Dia sedang kuliah semester akhir. Aku melihatnya sedang mengotak-atik Hpnya sembari tersenyum sedih. Hell no! ada apa dengan seluruh penghuni rumah ini!.

" Naru, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kaa-san padaku, Kaa-sanku bernama Namikaze Kushina. Seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dia tipe ibu yang lembut. Tapi terkadang dia sangat-sangat galak. Sungguh aku sayang pada Kaa-san apa lagi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat baik dan akrab.

" Yah, begitulah. tapi kenapa dengan Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii Kaa-san? " Tanyaku To the point sembari menyuruh Kiba untuk ke kamarku duluan.[3]

" Hahh,, Katanya, orang yang di suka Dei-chan. Jalan dengan cewek lain. dan sedangkan Kyuubi, dia. tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia cintai. intinya mereka sedang sakit CINTA, Naru. Apakah Naru juga?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Kaa-san. Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung kaget.

"A-aku, aku, tidak kok Kaa-san. Ehh.. aku ke atas dulu ya? Aku harus menemani Kiba!" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus bohong padanya.

" Baiklah, akan Kaa-san bawakan cemilan.." Kata Kaa-san. Setelah itu aku langsung naik

ke lantai dua untuk ke kamarku. di depan pintu terdapat nama " Naru's room :3" aku membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Kiba yang tiduran di kasurku.

" Jadi? Ada apa kau dan Shika?" Tanyaku , seketika Kiba bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sembari menatap ku dalam.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman bersama akamaru. Saat di jalan aku melihatnya bersama, teman sekelasnya. Yang rambutnya di kuncir 4 itu." Kata Kiba sedih. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung mengerti karna, tadipun.. aku melihat Shikamaru berpelukan dengan wanita itu.

"Kiba, se-sebenarnya, tadi aku melihat Shikamaru sedang berpelukan dengan wanita yang berkuncir 4 itu." kataku. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku. Seketika aku melihat air yang menetes di ranjangku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kiba. dan bena, Kiba menangis.

" Hiks, hiks,, Ha-harusnya aku tak perlu menyatakan perasaanku! Harusnya aku tau kalo aku akan begini! Harusnya aku, aku! Aku tak mengenal dia!" Isak Kiba sembari memelukku erat. Aku tau, aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Begitu sakit dan sesak, hingga tak kuat menanggung semua itu!

" Kiba, sudah, kuatkan dirimu okey?" Kataku untuk menenangkannya tanganku mengelus lembut pundaknya. dia, hanya seorang laki-laki yang juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

" Naru, aku hanya ingin melewatkan valentine bersamanya! Itu saja! Se-setalah itu, dia boleh memutuskanku, boleh tak mengenal diriku lagi! Tapi kumohon jangan hari valentine!" Kata Kiba sembari mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Iya, Kiba. kau hanya perlu menghindar darinya, itu saja… baru saat hari valentine kamu bertemu dengannya." Kataku sembari mengelus rambut Kiba, hahh… sungguh sangat kasian, dan meyebalkan saat melihat Kiba menangis begini.

"Hu'um, makasih Naru. aku akan tetap berusha. kamu emang sahabat terbaikku" Kata Kiba sembari menghapus air matanya. Dan tersenyum manis.

-Tok tok tok-

" Naru, ini Kaa-san, kaa-san boleh masuk?" Tanya Kaa-san dari balik pintu. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri.

" Iya, Kaa-san! pintunya gak aku kunci kok." jawabku pada Kaa-san. Lalu ku lihat pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampakan Kaa-sanyang sedang membawa nampan.

" Ini, cemilan dan minumannya." Kata Kaa-san lembut, sembari menaruh nampan yang berisi cemilan dan minuman di mejaku yang dekat dengan tempat tidurku.

" Ahh.. terimakasih, Kushina baa-san. maaf merepotkan. " Kata Kiba sembari menunduk. Kaa-san hanya tersenyum.

" Tidak merepotkan kok, kamu kan temen Naru." Jawab Kaa-san lembut. Ini nih, sikap yang aku suka dari Kaa-san, Di banding Kaa-san marah-marah.

" Oh ya, Kaa-san. Nanti Tou-san pulang jam berapa?" Tanyaku pada Kaa-san.

" Ehm, katanya nanti pulang jam 3 sore kok. Emang kenapa Naru?" Tanya Kaa-san sembari mentapku. Aku yang ditatap Kaa-san hanya menggelang.

" Gak papa kok, Cuma pengen tau aja!" Jawabku. Lalu Kaa-san mengangguk dan pergi dari kamarku.

" Oh, mumpung gag ada kerjaan jadi ayo kita kerjakan PR dari Bokoro kuso itu~" Kata Kiba sembari membuka tas dan mengambil buku dan temapat pensilnya, Aku hanya mengangguk.

-SKIP-

1 jam kami mengerjakan tugas dari Bokoro Kuso itu. walaupun susah, tapi akhirnya selesai. Kiba pun pulang kerumahnya. Tak berapa lama setelah Kiba pulang, Otou-san pun datang.

" Tadaima!" kata Tou-sanku ketika masuk kerumah, aku yang mendengar itu langsung lari ke tempatnya.

"Okaeri " Jawabku, dan setelah itu langsung menarik Otou-san ke dapur.

" Waah,, ada apa Naru?" tanya Otou-san ku , Otou-san bernama Minato Namikaze, pemilik sah perusahaan Namikaze. Tou-san tipikal orang yang lembut, baik dan lainnya. tapi kalo baru marah… hiiiii,,,, aku takut…

" Itu, Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii baru galau!" Kataku pada Tou-san. Tou-san hanya menaikan satu alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. Haduhhh.

" Coba deh liat, tuh!" Kataku sembari menunjuk Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii, Tou-san mengikuti arah telunjukku.

" Hahhh,, astaga, apa dulu saat aku ingin memberi coklat pada Kushina seperti ini?" Kata Tou-san lirih., yang sempat aku dengar.

" Ehgg?!" pekikku. Tou-san langsung menoleh padaku.

" Sudahlah, biarkan saja… kalo jodoh, pasti mereka bisa bersama." Kata Tou-san sembari menepuk kepalaku. aku hanya kaget,,, dan masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya?.

" Hah baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu. ada tugas." Kataku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san setelah selesai makan malam. Tou-san hanya mengangguk lalu aku pun pergi kekamar. Dan masih memikirkan itu, kalo jodoh, pasti akan bersama… apa aku dan Sasuke jodoh? Ahh entahlah sebaiklanya aku tidur! Setelah itu aku langsung tertidur.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mentari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya, membuat salah satu anak dari klan Uzumaki, yaitu Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Anak itu mengerjapkan pelan matanya Hingga, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu, Akhirnya ia pun mendapat apa yang ia cari dari tadi, yaitu jam.  
setelah Ia melihat jam Ternyata, pukul 5.30 segeralah anak itu turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah mandi ia memakai seragam dan turun untuk makan bersama. Ia duduk di dekat kakak pertamanya, Deidara.

" Naru-chan~ nanti buat coklat sama-sama Kaa-san yuk! Besokkan Valentine!" Kata Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Bagus! Ehehehe, " Kata Kushina senang. Sembari menyantap sarapannya.

" Aku ikut" Kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba, membuat orang2 yang mendengar itu, termasuk para Mid dan Butler keluarga Namikaze langsung diam dan melongo. Dalam pikiran mereka terbesit sebuah kata ' Ada apa dengannya? Apakah akan terjadi badai yang sangat hebat setelah ini?!'.

" Ada apa? Apa aku salah jika ingin membuat coklat?" Tanya Kyuubi sedikit membentak. Dan langsung saja semua orang tersadar dari pemikiran mereka.

~TBC~

[1] : Bokoro kuso alias Orochimaru, (gag tau kenapa dinamain begitu ama nisa)

[2] : saat itu naru yang ramai dan tidak mau diam, maka naru diberi pilihan, memilih tenang / mencoba eksperimenya, karna naru yang saat itu tidak mengganggap serius, maka naru langsung saja memilih untuk tetap ramai, dan begitulaaaah ~(9-9)~

[3] : karena kiba dan naru yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, maka kiba sudah hapal benar letak2 kamar dan ruangan di kediaman Namikaze

author: gimana ?

nisa: kok banyak yang dirombak sih ?

author: salah sendiri ficnya gaje dan banyak yang salah

nisa: huuuh, OK :'(

author : bagi para readers, saya perkenalkan terlebih dahulu yaaaaa,,, disini, saya adalah melia/ author . dan nisa adalah adik kelas author yang sangat aneh dan juga sangat cerewet, tapi sebenarnya orangnya baik kooo :O  
dan untuk fic kali ini, nisalah yang berperan penting dalam masa perumusanya :O.

sasu : heh, dari pada perkenalan gag penting, mending kamu penutupan aja deh.

author : o-ok :'(

Author + Nisa :

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA TEME'S CAKE DAN ALL THE MEMORIES TAHT YOUR GIFTS DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH NAMBAH FIC BARU.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA DAN NISA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN.


	2. Chapter 2 : THE END

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian yang mau menunggu M-_-M  
dan tidak lupa kepada Nisa-chan yang sudah membuat fic ini :)**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuXNaru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s),gg nyambung alurnya, EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**sebelumnya :**

**" Naru-chan~ nanti buat coklat sama-sama Kaa-san yuk! Besokkan Valentine!" Kata Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.**

**" Bagus! Ehehehe, " Kata Kushina senang. Sembari menyantap sarapannya.**

**" Aku ikut" Kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba, membuat orang2 yang mendengar itu, termasuk para Mid dan Butler keluarga Namikaze langsung diam dan melongo. Dalam pikiran mereka terbesit sebuah kata ' Ada apa dengannya? Apakah akan terjadi badai yang sangat hebat setelah ini?!'.**

**" Ada apa? Apa aku salah jika ingin membuat coklat?" Tanya Kyuubi sedikit membentak. Dan langsung saja semua orang tersadar dari pemikiran mereka.**

CHAP 2

"Ti-tidak kok Kyuu-chan, Nanti kita buat sama-sama ya?" Kata Kushina sembari tersenyum paksa, karna masih syok dengan apa yang tadi di dengarnya.

"Hn" Jawab singkat Kyuubi. Dan Deidara langsung merespon semua setelah ia sadar dari alam pikirnya yang sedang melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditebak . *mungkin mikirin author yang sekarang lagi sakit, dan berencana utuk njenguk author sambil bawa coklat :P*

"A-aku juga mau buat un!" Kata Deidara sembari menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangannya.

"Waahh! Kayaknya kok kalian pengen banget buat coklat sihh! baiklah! Ayo kita buat sama-sama!" Kata Kushina bersemangat, Naruto hanya bisa menghelan nafas.  
' Memangnya kalo aku sudah buat terus Sasuke mau makan gitu?! Hell no! gak mungkin!' Batin Naruto.

"Hu'um un!" Kata Deidara, Sembari memankan makananya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, lagian ini sudah mau jam setengah 7" Kata Naruto sembari berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kau, tak mau Tou-san antarkan?" Tanya Minato sembari menatap anaknya itu.

"Tak usah. lagian aku janjian dengan Kiba kok!" Jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat tasnya.

"Baiklah. hati-hati dijalan yaa, Naru!" Kata Kushina hangat. Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Tak berapa lama Naruto berjalan, di pertigaan ia berhenti untuk menunggu sahabatnya, Kiba. Ia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

" Telat" Gumam Naruto. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari kearah Naruto.

" Na-Ru-Tooo! Maaf aku telat!" Kata anak laki-laki itu ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus.

" Kebiasaan mu Kiba! Sudahlah ayo! Kalo tidak kita bisa makin telat!" Katanya, setelah itupun mereka berlari untuk mencapai sekolah. mereka berlari kencang, karna bila tidak bisa-bisa mereka telat! Tapi sial ketika mereka sedang berlari-lari di koridor dengan tidak elitnya Kiba menabrak seseorang!

" Waaa!" Teriak Kiba ketika terbentur lantai. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menolong Kiba. Dan mendongak pada orang yang telah menabrak Kiba. Dan Ternyata yang menabrak Kiba adalah….

" Waahh, hai ehm… Kiba?" Katanya ragu. Naruto manatapnya sinis. Dia, gadis berkuncir empat dan orang yang selama ini sangat-sangat-sangat manja dan dekat ( menurut Kiba dan Naruto).

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba sedikit galak, moodnya yang awalnya baik tiba-tiba menjadi buruk ketika bertemu dengan orang ini.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, namaku Temari. salam kenal!" Kata perempuan itu-Temari- dengan lembut, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. * emank apa yang terjadi ?*

"Hahhh, sudahlah. Ayo Kiba, Bisa-bisa kita telat!" Kata Naruto sembari menyeret Kiba pergi Tanpa berpamitan dengan Temari. Temari hanya bengong.

* * *

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di kelas mereka. Dan terdengarlah suar bel masuk berbunyi. Semua kegiatan pun di mulai. Pelajaran yang di ikuti Naruto dan Kiba pun berjalan dengan damai. *sebelum negara api menyerang :P*

**-Skip time!-**

Istirahat pun tiba, semua orang yang lapar berhamburan untuk pergi ke kantin. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka pun juga begitu. Setelah memesan makanan mereka duduk di salah satu tempat yang dekat dengan lapangan sepak bola, Ketika Naruto sedang memerhatikan Sepak bola secara tak sengaja Naruto melihat Sasuke tepat di hadapannya.

"Hoi, Dobe?!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memerah dan membulatkan matanya.

"Hwaaaa!" Teriak Naruto kaget. Kiba hanya bengong saja saat melihat itu semua. Sasuke? Langsung saja dia menutup telinganya.

"Cih! Diamlah Dobe!" Kata Sasuke tepat di depan Naruto sembari duduk di depan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini Te-teme!?" Kata Naruto gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari memakan roti isi tomat yang baru ia beli. * emangk ada?!*

" Tidak apa-apa sih, Cuma kaget aja" Kata Naruto pelan. Dan suasana sunyiii, Kiba pun tak berani mengoceh seperti biasanya. Dan tak berapa lama pun, pesanan Kiba dan Naruto datang.

" Owh, ya sa-sasuke-san, ehm, apa kau kenal dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba mendadak saat mereka sedang makan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam.

"hn" Jawab Sasuke. Kiba langsung melirik Sasuke dalam.

" Ga-gadis, yang selalu di sampingnya, itu anoo., yang berkuncir 4 itu si-siapanya Shika yaa?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah merah nan gugup.

"Aku tidak tau, karna aku tidak dekat dengannya. Memangnya ada apa? Lagian, itu tak ada hubungannya denganku kan ?" Jawab Sasuke dingin, sedingin hatinya * XD gomen2*

"Hahhh, sia-sia aku bertanya padamu. Oh ya, ada urusan apa kau kesini Uchiha?" Tanya Kiba to the point pada Sasuke dan memanggilnya dengan marganya langsung, sedangkan Naruto sedang memakan ramen kesukaanya dengan khidmat. Saking khidmatnya ampe blepotan kemana-mana kuahnya.

" Aku hanya ingin menyapa si Dobe ini saja kok, memang ke-" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong,

Brusssh!

Kuah yang tadinya Naruto minum tiba-tiba keluar dengan tidak elitnya dari mulutnya karna mendengar alasan Sasuke tadi.

" Cih, Dobe. Tak bisa kah kau pelan-pelan saja saat makan?!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang meminum air yang tadi ia pesan mendadak.

" Ugh, Habisnya… kata-katamu, membuatku kaget Teme!" Sangkal Naruto dengan wajah merah. 'apa-apan kata-katanya tadi, seperti memberi harapan saja!' batin Naruto.

" Hhhh… ck, nih" Kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan ke Naruto. Naruto hanya terperangah.

" Haah?" Kata Naruto kaget,.

" Ini!" Bentak Sasuke sembari mengusapkan sapu tangan tadi pada wajah Naruto dengan kasar.

" U-uwaah! Sa-sakit Teme! Pelan-pelan dongkk" Rengek Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan kasar.

" Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke yang masih mengusapkan sapu tangan itu di muka Naruto. Kiba yang melihat itu semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Shikamaru dan temari yang datang ke kantin bersama, secara spontan Kiba menutup mukanya dengan daftar menu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya. Naruto yang melihat gelegat Kiba yang aneh hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

" Ada apa Kib?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyingkir dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Kiba menatap Naruto khawatir, dengan gugup Kiba menatap Naruto dan mengalihkannya pada Shikamaru. Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengikuti arah mata Kiba dan saat itulah Naruto tau alasannya apa…

"Te-teme, aku dan Kiba akan pergi. k-kau m-mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat senang akan jawaban Sasuke itu. lantas Naruto pun tersenyum manis,

" Baiklah, ayo!" Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Kiba pun ikut senang saat melihat Naruto tersenyum manis.*-croott- (author dan nisa langsung nose bleed)*

" Hn."Jawab Sasuke, merekapun pergi. Hari yang begitu indah, Naruto pun juga memancarkan hawa yang begitu cerah, secerah matanya begitu menggoda. Kiba? Dia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang Shikamaru.

**-Skip time-**

Tak menyangka bahwa bel pulang telah berbunyi. Naruto dan Kiba pun membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan siap untuk pulang. Tapi ketika mereka sampai di ambang pintu kelas mereka, mereka di cegat oleh Sasuke, Sekali lagi Naruto memerah saat melihat Sasuke yang seakan menunggunya untuk pulang bareng. * GR ihh Naruuu :P -plakk- (nisa digampar naru)*

" Eh, Uchiha? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kata Kiba pada Sasuke yang ikut jalan bersama Naruto dan Kiba.

" Tidak boleh? Aku hanya mau pulang bareng sii Dobe itu. apa salah?" Tanya Sasuke. Sekali lagi, jawaban itu membuat Naruto memerah. 'A-ada apa dengan Sasuke?! A-apa di-dia juga jatuh cinta padaku?! ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi berharap gini?!' Batin Naruto.

" Hehh?! Apa, kau… suka…. Nar-"

" Ki-kiba! Ayooo pu-pulang!" Teriak Naruto dengan spontan sembari menarik Kiba dengan kencang.

" Hwaa! Aduh Naru sakit tau!" Kata Kiba memelas. Sasuke melihat itu langsung mendekat dan memutuskan genggaman Naruto dan Kiba. Dan bergumam.

" Naruto Dobe milikku!" Gumam Sasuke. Naruto tak mendengar karna saat itu lewat motor yang sangaatt berisik. Tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh Kiba.

" A-apa?!" Pekik Kiba kaget. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

" Sudahlah ayo Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung saja berbluusing ria dan tetap melongo. Kiba hanya melongo. Dan setelah beberapa detik kemudian langsung tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Dasar." Gumam Kiba. Setelah itu Kiba menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah duluan. Setelah mereka berjalan dengan sunyiiii senyappp… akhirnya hampir sampai di pertigaan antara rumah Kiba dan Naruto.

" Kiba, kau mau kerumahku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sejak tadi menatap mereka iri.

" Hu'um!" Jawab Kiba. Dan Naruto mengagguk. Setelah itu menatap Sasuke.

" Ehh! Kiba! Aku baru ingat! Nanti aku ada janji dengan Kaa-san untuk membuat coklat!" Kata Naruto sembari menepuk keningnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menaikan satu alisnya.

" Wahh! Boleh kah aku ikut?!" Tanya Kiba antusias. Naruto langsung menjawab.

" Mungkin boleh! Kau kan sahabatku!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya. Sasuke langsung mendekat pada Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Aku, Harap. kau besok memberiku!" Bisik Sasuke tepat di daun telinga Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke pulang. Dan ternyata jalan rumah Naruto dan Sasuke berlawan. Terpaksa Sasuke kembali kearah sekolah. Naruto langsung menatap punggung Sasuke yang lama-lama menghilang, dengan muka merah dia tersenyum bahagia! 'Apa aku boleh berharap?! Ku harap, Sasuke juga mencintai aku!' Batin Naruto senang.

" Apa yang dia bisik,kan?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

" Sudahlah ayo!" Kata Naruto sembari mengajak Kiba untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku berjalan sendiri kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil mobilku yang ku parkirkan di sekolah. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan dengan seenaknya mengikuti si Dobe itu. ada perasaan aneh yang datang. Mataku tak bisa lepas darinya Rasanya marah saat dia di gandeng oleh laki-laki lain. Dan… aku benci perasaan ini, dan aku percaya bahwa aku… sudah jatuh cinta padanya… dan besok.. aku mungkin, akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. * sejak kapan Sasuke se autis ini -_-a -plakk- (nisa digampar sasuke) *

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan kesekolah, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat parkiran. Ku rogoh saku celanaku untuk mencari kunci mobilku Dan… ahh… dapat.. setelah itu ku buka pintu mobilku, dan mulai menyalakannya.

**Normal POV**

Ketika Sasuke perjalanan pulang, lain halnya dengan Naruto dan Keluarga plus Kiba yang sedang membuat coklat. Mereka bersama-sama membuatnya. Ketika eksperimen pertama gagal, mereka langsung membuat eksperimen ke 2. Tapi tetap saja gagal. Kushina yang sudah hampir frustasi hanya geleng-gelang melihat hasil ke 3 yang ternyata juga gagal.

" Aduhh! Kalian ini niat gak sih buatnya!?" Bentak Kushina Frustasi. Semuanya yang mendengar itu langsung diam. terutama Kyuubi yang sejak tadi mengumpat.

" Hheh! Kushina! Kami ini niat kok! Buat ini untuk orang yang kita sayang! Tapi! Yaahh! Mau gimana lagi! Gagal sih!" Jawab Kyuubi kasar. Kushina langsung menatap tajam anaknya itu.

" Kalo kalian niat, kenapa dari tadi gagal mulu! dan kau Kyuubi, sudah kubilang bukan, jika kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaa-san ?" Kata Kushina tak mau kalah ditambah dengan death glarenya.

"Ba-baiklah Ku- eh Kaa-san. dan Mana kami tau jika ternyata coklat buatan kami gagal ?" Jawab Santai Kyuubi. Kushina hanya menghela nafas…

" Baiklah, Kita lakukan lagi. Tapi ini yang terakhir.." Kata Kushina. Setelah itu mereka membuat lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh dan teliti. Dan….. jadilah coklat masing-masing… punya Naruto tak terlalu manis, punya Kiba apalagi,, punya Deidara juga tak manis, dan untuk Kyuubi sedikit manis. Kushina tersenyum senang dengan hasil yang telah mereka buat itu, dan setelah itu mereka membungkus coklat-coklat itu dengan rapi.

Dan setelah membungkus mereka beristirahat dan menonton Tv di ruang keluarga.

" Itachi, apa dia akan mau nerima coklat ini?" Gumam Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Deidara, ia Khawatir bila coklatnya itu tak dimakan oleh dannanya alias Sasori.

" Yahh, mungkin di terima! Nee, Naru Chan aku pulang ya?" Pamit Kiba pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mengantarkan Kiba sampai di depan rumah Naruto yang tak lupa Kiba membawa coklat yang mereka buat tadi.

" Kuharap, Shika mau makan ini!" Kata Kiba sedih. Naruto hanya melihat dengan tatapan kasihan.

" Pasti mau!" Semangat Naruto. Dan Kiba menatap Naruto, setelah itu Kiba mengangguk .

" Baiklah, Bye Naru!" Kata Kiba setelah itu ia pergi. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Iapun juga berharap, Coklatnya akan dimakan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokannya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan senang dan segar! Naruto sedang berjalan ke sekolah tapi dijalan ia bertemu Kiba dan Shikamaru. Kiba terlihat seperti orang yang sehabis menangis, Naruto langsung menghampiri Kiba.

" Kiba!" Panggil Naruto. Kiba menoleh dari pelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya melirik Naruto sekilas.

" Ada apa?! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir. KIba menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" Naru, aku gak papa kok. Tadi… Shikamaru Cuma memberitahuku tentang siapa itu Temari-san. " Jawab Kiba sembari memeluk erat Shikamaru.

" OWH,, jadi seperti itu,… awas yaa! Shika! Ku bunuh kau kalau kau berani menyakiti Kiba!" Ancam Naruto pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya.

" Hn" Jawab Shikamaru. Naruto mengehela nafas berat.

" Temari-san itu adalah saudara dari Gaara-kun , dan saat iu Temari-san berencana untuk menembak Hidan-san yaitu sepupu Shikamaru jadi mereka kemarin itu hanya berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan Temari-san berikan kepada Hidan-san, dan yang tentang Temari-san yang memeluk Shikamaru itu ternyata saat itu Temari-san yang galau saat melihat Hidan-san yang sedang berakrab2 ria dengan para gadis. jadi antara Temari-san dan Shikamaru tak punya hubungan apa-apa." Jelas Kiba dengan menggandeng tangan Shikamaru.

" Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Ehh,, yaaa sudah ayo ke sekolah! Kita bisa telat!" Kata Naruto pada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka ber2 mengangguk dan akhirnya berangkat bersama!

* * *

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Naruto di sambut oleh pandangan Sasuke yang di kerubungi oleh wanita-wanita yang siap dengan coklatnya. Naruto yang menatap itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa minder. Berfikir bahwa, tak mungkin coklatnya di terima oleh Sasuke. 'Lihatlah… semua coklat wanita-wanita itu saja di tolak apa lagi punya ku..' pikir Naruto.

Segeralah Naruto kabur ke kelasnya, saat dikelas dia menatap coklat yang sudah susah payah ia buat pikirannya kalut memikirkan ini itu, 'hahhh.. ' dan tak beberapa lama kemudian suara bell masuk terdengar. Semua anak langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing tak terkecuali Kiba yang tadi berbicara dengan Shikamaru di depan pintu. 'hahh…' sekali lagi Naruto menghela napas iri.

Dan pelajaran dimulai, semua tentang materi-materi yang biasa di bicarakan. Hingga suara bell istirahat berbunyi…

**-Skip time-**

Tak terasa istirahat telah tiba, Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas tapi sayangnya ia di tarik seseorang yang membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget! Orang itu menyerat Naruto ke taman sekolah. Dan ia membawa Naruto ke pojokan tembok. Naruto di ratapkan di tembok itu.

" Mana?!" Tanya Orang itu. Naruto membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah menariknya itu, dan ternyata dia… Sasuke…

" Eh? Apanya?" Jawab bingung Naruto.

" Coklat!" Kata Sasuke tegas. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya.

" Ehh? Me-memang ke-kenapa dengan coklat?" Tanya Naruto yang jelas-jelas dia sudah tau jawabanya.

" Dobe, aku menyukaimu!" Kata Sasuke tegas. Naruto yang sekali lagi kaget hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia tak percaya dengan ini semua. Sasuke? Sasuke yang sangat Naruto sukai akhirnya menyatakan perasaanya!. Sungguh tak bisa di percaya!

" A-aku, aku.. aku… ju-juga,, me-me-"

" kau tak perlu mengatakannya, aku tau kau juga mencintaiku Dobe.." potong Sasuke, sembari mengelus muka Naruto dengan lembut.

" Eng,… Ss-sasuke.." Gumam Naruto dan bibir mereka semakin mendekat, yang akhirnya menyatukan hati dan bibir mereka. Dari detik inilah, mereka akan hidup untuk melengkapi dan melindungi…

setelah kecupan yang lembut itu berakhir, langsung saja bell tanda pelajaran dimulai berdering, Sasuke pun mengantarkan Naruto kekelasnya, dan Naruto menyerahkan coklat hasil buatanya kepada Sasuke, dan mulai saat itu Naruto dan Sasukepun telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih . 3

**Owari!**

**Omake!**

**ItaKyuu :**

Di Universitas Konoha

" Ka-kau ma-mau menerima coklatku?!" kata Kyuubi pada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum.

" YAHH, tentu saja.. karna aku mencintaimu…" Kata Itachi lembut…

" Kau gombal Keriput!" bentak Kyuubi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

" HIHIHI, tapi.. kau suka kan?!" Tanya Itachi sembari merangkul pundak Kyuubi mesra.

" Hwaa! Apa-apa'an sih!" Sergah Kyuubi. Sembari melepas rangkulan Itachi.

" Hahahahaha" Tawa Bahagia Itachi… sembari itu, Itachi memakan coklat dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi masih saja cemberut.

**SasoDei :**

Angin berhembus dengan semilirnya, berhembus dengan tenang kepada dua pemuda yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Dan-na un, ak-aku mencintaimu… mau nerima coklat dariku un?" Tanya Deidara Gugup, sedangkan Sasori masih biasa-biasa aja.

" Hahhh.. baiklah-baiklah, aku terima. aku juga menyukaimu Dei, harusnya.. aku yang menembakmu.. bukan kamu yang nembak aku.." Kata Sasori sembari mengambil coklat dari tangan Deidara., Deidara tersenyum manis saat mendengar jawaban itu. sungguh bahagia!

" lah! Buat Tobi mana!?" Kata Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Ehm, besok ya… aku lupa bawa un!" Kata Deidara tanpa dosa.

" Huwaaa! Senpai jahat! Tobi kan anak baik! Kok gak di kasih sih!" Rengek Tobi.

" Hyaa,, udah! Gak usah nangis!" Kata Deidara panic, sedangkan Sasori Cuma duduk-duduk tenang.

" HWAAAA!" Rengekan Tobi semakin kerasss.

" Diam!" Bentak Sasori sadis. Deidara dan Tobi pun terdiam karna takut. Setelah itu Sasori memakan coklat dari Deidara dengan cueknya, Deidara yang melihat itu langsung ber bluush ria. Tobi masih menangis, tapi pelan.

**END OMAKE**

****author: bagi para readers , gomen ya, karna gag bisa update cepet, karna melia lagi sakit dan perlu di infus, jadi belum boleh ngetik untuk sementara.  
dan untuk nisa, aku sakit kenapa gag ada yang mau jenguk :'(

naru:sudah, nanti aku datang sambil bawa colat yaaaaa

author :oh naru, kamu baik sekali *sambil meluk naru

sasu : heh ngapain lo ? *sambil nrebut naru*

author: gag ko sas

sasu : hn

author : readers, arigato ya, kalian mau mengikuti fic yang gaje ini :'( dan bagi para pe review, arigato yaa, dan gomen karna gag bisa update cepet, dikarenakan author yang sedang sakit :'(

Author + Nisa :

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA TEME'S CAKE DAN ALL THE MEMORIES THAT YOUR GIFTS DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH NGLANJUTIN FIC BARU DULU.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA DAN NISA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN.

**DAN BAGI PARA MINA YANG MERAYAKAN : HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYS YAAAAAAA  
JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENJENGUK MELIA, SUKUR2 MAU SAMBIL BAWA COKLAT *AUTHOR NGAREP***

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINAAAAA :O :***


End file.
